Dragon of Infinite AKA the Dragon God
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: During the fourth shinobi war Naruto uses a power that he kept hidden from the world to help turn the tide's of the war in their favor but in order to use it to it full power, Naruto had to give up is mortal life and become a being known as the Dragon of Infinite, after the war ended he went into hiding, now after thousands of years he returns to his home land rest inside
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon of Infinite

During the fourth shinobi war Naruto uses a power that he kept hidden from the world to help turn the tide's of the war in their favor but in order to use it to it full power, Naruto had to give up is mortal life and become a being known as the Dragon of Infinite, after the war ended he went into hiding, now after thousands of years he returns to his home land only to see that it no longer exists there he meet a young girl by the name of Mavis Vermilion guild master of fairy tail, but upon her death he leaves only to return years later and this time he's here to stay, so what is an immortal human shaped Dragon God suppose to do. Only one way to find out because Fiore is about encounter the worlds most strongest being that can make Acnologia look like a baby dragon just learning how to fly.

Rated M

Naruto x Mirajane x Levy x Cana x Juvia x Yukino x Angel x Aries x Virgo x Chelia

A/N Yukino and Angel will not be apart of the guild that there in during the manga and anime Naruto will have saved Angel from the tower of heaven and save Yukino from almost dieing from when her family was attacked by a group of Zeref, Sting and Rouge will not be apart of saber tooth. I'll put it this way there's going to be a lot of changes to the fairy tail world in order for me to make my story the way I have it envisioned.

Chapter 1

"The world hasn't change that much then again the last time we were here was when Mavis-chan was still alive, but hundreds of years since we've been in this area." An eighteen-year-old boy said looking at a tree that had once threatened to bring the world to an end. The boy stood a good 6'4 with a figure that showed his muscular physique. He was not built like that of a bodybuilder but more of a body fit for a fighter for both power and speed. He wore no shirt showing his muscular chest with not a speck or flab of fat could be seen and only the hardened rock hard muscles were visible and a purple guild mark on his right side of his chest. His outfit consisted of a special pair of black combat pants infused with dragon scales and magic making them durable so they don't tear during fights or training, a pair of black combat boots and black fingerless gloves and a red trench coat with no sleeves made out of dragon scales, and a scarf wrapped around his neck that covered the bottom half of his face so all you could see were his eyes and hair, this was Naruto Uzumaki one of the legendary Dragons of Infinite, and an S-class mage from fairy tail

"What did you expect Naruto-kun." A teenage girl said opening her eyes showing off beautiful dark brown orbs, she had black hair that went down past her back, she was wear a Gothic Lolita dress that was black with frills on each side and a pink bow just below her collar-bone and a pink frilly headband on her head, and a purple guild mark just like Naruto only on her left shoulder, this was Ophis the first Dragon of Infinite.

"I know Ophis-chan." Naruto said as remember the battle that took place her so many years ago.

**Memory start**

"The Kyuubi is now mine." A man said said throwing a body of a teen to the ground.

"So this is how it ends." The eighteen year old said falling to the ground. The boy was a good 6'1" with shoulder length spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker marks three on each cheek he wore a black and orange track suit around his neck he had a green gem necklace, and on his forehead he wore a headband with a metal plate that had a leaf design on it.

"Naruto-kun"

"brat"

"Naruto"

"Hinata-chan, grandma Tsunade, father forgive me for failing." The blonde said as more voices started to shout at him from the ground.

"Is that all you have Naruto I thought I train you better." An old voice said as an image of a man with wild white hair appeared before his eyes.

"Ero-sennin I'm sorry but I failed you."

"I will now place my faith in you Naruto Uzumaki." Another voice said as an image of a man with red hair and strange eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared next to the old man.

"Nagato." Naruto said with sad smile.

"Don't give up kit." A demonic voice said while a fox appeared in front him grinning.

"Kurama your right I can't give up not now." Naruto said his eyes turned a golden color with slits. "**I will not die do you hear me Madara.**"Naruto shouted as a golden aura started waving around him madly.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"**So your finally going to use my power."** A teen age girl said opening her eyes showing off beautiful dark brown orbs, she had black hair that went down past her back, she was wear a Gothic Lolita dress that was black with frills on each side and a pink bow just below her collar-bone and a pink frilly headband on her head, this was the legendary Dragon of Infinite Ophis.

"**Let's see what you can done Naruto-kun."** Ophis said licking her lips at the amount of power she was feeling coming from the last Uzumaki, with purple wings sprouting from her back she took off to see Naruto in action.

WITH THE NINJA ON THE GROUND

"What's happening to him." The Mizukage asked looking up at Naruto.

"I have no clue Mei-sama." The Kazekage said hoping that is friend would be ok.

"The legends are true." A tall blonde said with wide eyes at what she was seeing.

"Lady Tsunade do you know whats happening to Naruto-kun." A purple haired girl asked.

"The Dragon of Infinite." Tsunade said shocking everyone that knew of the legends of said Dragon.

"Please that's just a legend Tsunade." The Raikage scoffed.

"It is no legend you fool, only those that are not part of the Uzumaki clan pass it of as a legend." Tsunade snapped. "Beside Naruto is a direct descendent of Ophis." Tsunade stated as voice was heard from behind them.

"It's nice to see that some from the Senju clan knows of me." Turning to the source of the voice they all seen Ophis standing right there with her wing still in view.

"And just who the hell are you." An old man with a large nose growled.

"Be careful human we don't need your blood pressure going through the roof." Ophis said walking to the front of the group of people with a smirk on her face and a little lust in her eyes at the power coming off of Naruto. "For a hatching to have so much power after unlocking the Kami Ryu bloodline but then again my blood is flowing through his veins." Ophis said shocking Tsunade at who was in front of them.

"Ophis the Dragon of Infinite." Tsunade said with a shocked voice further shocking the group of people there while leaving the other four Kage's and the four resurrected hokages with wide eyes and gaping mouths that this little girl was the so called Dragon of Infinite.

"Yes that's me." Ophis said with smirk as she looked up at Naruto who had just impaled Madara through the chest with a lightning covered fist.

Several minutes ago with Naruto

"**It's time to end you Madara." **Naruto roared as blood red wing with blue markings sprouted from his back while scales started to appear on on his face and neck.

"You think you can kill me just because you sprouted wings, hate to break it to you boy but I'm a god no one kill me." Madara shouted as he stated to laugh.

"**You are no god Madara Uchiha you are just a man with sick dream." **Naruto growled as his fist began to spark with black lightning before appearing in front of Madara in a flash of light.** "Now die Dragon of Infinite's iron fist." **

With a simple thrust of the hand Naruto impaled Madara through his chest. "You (cough) think that will (cough) kill me boy (cough) I'm a god." Madara said coughing up blood as Naruto started to smirk evilly at the man.

"**You are nothing but a fool Madara." **Naruto stated as he removed hand from Madara chest only to growl seeing it heal.

"You see boy not even a hole through my chest can kill me." Laughed Madara as the hole finished healing.

"**Just die you fucking human." **Naruto roar as he slashed the air with his finger creating several air blade that flew at Madara cutting him in multiple area's.

"**Dragon Infinite's Roar"**

With that he breathed in before letting out a giant stream of blue fire at Madara who was standing there laughing like a mad man as the flame hit him.

**Memory fade**

"What are we going to do now Naruto-kun." Ophis said snapping the male Dragon God out of his thoughts.

"What." Naruto said looking at Ophis.

"I said what are we going to do now." Ophis said again.

"Don't know Ophis." Naruto said as his hearing picked up a conversion that made his anger rise to a whole new level that would make even the Biju cower in fear.

**Super hearing**

"Is that the last of them." A man's voice said.

"Yes that's all the slaves for this shipment." Another voice said with sneer.

"Please let us go." A small voice cried out only to be silenced by what sounded like a kick.

"Shut the fuck up you brat." The first voice spoke.

**Super hearing end**

"Ophis I know what we are doing." Naruto growled as his wings appeared on his back before taking off at high speed towards the location of the voices. "As long as I'm alive no child will suffer." Naruto shouted flying at high speeds as Ophis caught up to him and flew right behind him with a shocked look on her face at what Naruto said.

"Naruto whats wrong." Ophis said not realizing that the next words out of Naruto's mouth would send her over the edge.

"**Slaver's**." Naruto snarled as a golden aura appeared around him flickering violently around him as the same kind of aura appeared around Ophis but purple in colors.

"**If there's one thing I hate the most it's slavery, to think that some human's would be so cruel as to sell there own kind." **Ophis snarled just that mere thought made her blood boil.

"Don't worry Ophis-chan the children will be free soon." Naruto said as a sneer formed on his face while before descending towards the group of slavers at high speed that he had broken the sound barrier causing him to vanish.

**Slaver's group**

"The sooner we get these brats loaded up the sooner we get paid." A man said with sneer as he kicked one of the kids to the ground, right as the kid hit the ground a loud crash was heard right behind them upon looking behind them they only saw bust and what looked like to be a pair of golden eyes with slits staring at them with the intent to kill.

"**You human's think you can get away with sell kids into slavery than guess again." **The figure said as the dust cloud faded revealing Naruto standing there with sneer on his face along with scales that looked to be covering him whole body.

"What it's just some brat, boy's get him he'll make another good addition to the group of brat heading to the tower of heaven." Their so called boss said sneer, making him men charge towards Naruto who was only smirking as he raised his hand and flicked it just a little, before anyone could blink the group that was charging at him fell to the ground with iron spikes sticking through there knees.

"Wh- ''argh''." He tried to say only to have a hand around his neck chocking him.

"**Human's like you make me sick."** A feminine voice said with venom as the person tighten her hand around the man neck.

"**Ophis don't kill him."** Naruto said walking up to them the a dead serious look on his face.

"**What why not."** Ophis growled out not liking that Naruto stopped her from kill the such a pathetic excuse of a man.

"**Because I need answers and seeing as he's the only one still awake he's going to give them to me one way or another."** Naruto snarled looking at the man being held by Ophis. **"Now tell human what is the tower of heaven."** Naruto snarled

"I'm not telling you shit ''argh''." The shouted only to be chocked again by Ophis only this time her claws dug into the skin.

"**He asked you question human now answer him or I will kill you right now."** Ophis snarled digging her claws deeper into the man neck making him scream out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out as the claws dug deeper into his skin. "Ok (cough) I'll tell (cough) you just stop (cough) please." The man said coughing up blood.

"**Start talking."** Naruto growled.

"The tower of heaven is a device that a group of dark mage's want to build in order to revive Zeref the dark mage. We were tasked with the job of kidnapping people and sending them to the tower to be forced into building it. The man said.

"Where is the tower." Naruto demanded.

"It's out in the ocean west of here." The man said with his final breath as his body went limp as the light in his eyes faded and became glossed over giving the indication that the man had left the world of the living.

"Ophis-chan release the children and see that they get home." Naruto said preparing his wings for take off, as Ophis nodded her head and went to getting the children out of the cages that held them. "If I'm not back by the end of the night head to fairy tail and wait for me there." Naruto said taking off in the direction of the tower at high speeds with all intention of destroying the device before it could be activated and used to bring back the Dark Wizard Zeref, having that fucking dragon Acnologia roaming all over Fiore was bad enough, but he knew he could kill Acnologia but that would would solve nothing since the dragon done nothing wrong yet, but he knew that one day the time would come when he would have to end the dragons life.

But now with the problem of Zeref being reborn due to the stupidity of a group of human the world was endanger because if the Dark Wizard Zeref was to be reborn the world be in great danger seeing as it took both him and Ophis together to kill the man even though Ophis didn't believe the wizard to be dead, even deep in his mind he believed Ophis but there was no proof the he was still alive so he just shrugged it off as nothing.

**Ophis and the children**

"It's ok children you'll be home soon I promise." Ophis said with a smile as she broke the lock on the cage making the children smile with the hope of being able to go home.

"We're free." One of the children shouted running out of the cage as the rest followed after him.

"Ok children follow me I'll take you to the closet town." Ophis said motioning for the kids to follow her so she could get them home as soon as possible, doing so she didn't notice a young girl with light silver hair and indigo eyes wear a torn up light blue dress looking at her admiration.

Chapter end.

I know your wondering why I brought in a character from high school dxd and the answer is simple because I can do what ever I want since it my story and the reason for rescuing angel before she was in the tower I just felt like it. Now as to why I did have the story start with them meeting Mavis and helping with building the guild was because it just wouldn't fit into the story with the way I want it to go, now I know some of the action may be rushed and I'm sorry for it but it hard to write a fight scene.

Now I probable won't update this every week more like once a month depending on how long it takes to get the chapter to come out.

Now this story is also a challenge so feel free to pm me if you would like it. The harem must stay how it is, but you may add to it if you wish. But other than that feel free to do what you wish, I do look forward to seeing other versions of this story if anyone wish to take it. Multiple authors may take it.

All my other stories are on hiatus for an unknown amount of time.

Dragon of Infinite AKA Dragon God

Naruto's magic

Dragon Slayer Magic

Celestial Keys

key of the maiden (open gate of the Maiden! Virgo)

key of the ram (open gate of the Ram! Aries)

Demon Keys (the tailed beasts)

re-quip

Rune magic

Lost arts


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad so many people like the story, now before you get to the chapter I would like to say that I'm adding three others in and they are as followed Gray's sensei Ur, Erza scarlet smoking hot redhead (beside Naruto does have a thing for redheads if you watch the episode where Naruto meets his mother Japaneses version since English dub ain't out yet) and Mavis Vermilion (reason why her is an author asked for her so I'm putting her in.

Naruto x Mirajane x Levy x Cana x Juvia x Yukino x Angel x Aries x Virgo x Chelia x Ur x Erza x Mavis

Chapter 2

while Ophis was doing her job of getting the kids home Naruto made his way to the tower of heaven to save those that had been taken from their home's. While travelling towards the tower, Naruto thought about the slaves that were in the tower, he felt his anger rise at thought of people being sold as slaves and forced to work on some fucking tower just to bring back Zeref.

A few hours past before Naruto finally caught sight of the tower, it stood hundred of meters high in the air, structured like a long thin column but looked as if it was covered in stone roots (**The anime version**). However it looked nowhere being complete with gaps missing at the top and bear beams pointing outwards.

Once he land he noticed how quiet it was. Like it was completely devoid of life. _"So this is Tower of Heaven. What a bunch of nut jobs thinking they can bring Zeref back, that fool didn't care about human life at all, the moment he's revived there dead"_ Naruto thought.

"Alright first I break out the slaves then, and then I bring this place down." Looking at the tower, he focused his eyes on the main gate in front of him. "As much as I want to bust my way in, it's not practical or smart. I have to find another way in."

For the next hour he walked around the island looking for another way to get in, hey bring trained by super pervert paid off.

"_Thanks for teaching me the chameleon jutsu Ero-sennin." _

As the name suggested it made the user invisible to the naked to the human eye which suck's if your trying to hide from a pissed of dragon.

As Naruto came up around one of the corners he saw people standing in front of a small gap in the rocks that seemed large enough for some one to go through

_well what do you know it looks like I just found me away in. __With that thought in mind an evil grin appeared on his face before he flashed in front of them with his fists jammed into their stomachs as had as possible knocking the two of them out, before walking down the small path in front of him his dragon eye's glowing in the darkness._

To a normal person the path would appear very dark and narrow to the point that they would need a light but with Naruto being a dragon made it very easy for him to trek down the path.

Which did take along at all it was about ten minutes later that Naruto could see a light at the end of the path. When he stepped through the entrance he looked around to see where he ended up. It was some kind of small courtyard inside the tower and noticed a huge amount of tools lying around. Shovels pick axes, rope etc.

_"I need to find out where the keeping all the slaves,"_ he thought. Before hearing two sets of footsteps coming towards him. He quickly hid in the shadows since stopped using the jutsu while he was walking through the path and he didn't have to put it back up and before long two guards walked past.

"You heard what the boss's did that blue haired kid. Tied him up and tortured him for hours."

"Well the little shit deserved it. It's what he gets for trying to escape again," the other cackled to himself.

_These asshole's are going to pay._ Burst out of the shadows as fast that the guards had no time to react as Naruto delivered an earth shattering blow to the first sending him flying to the other side of the area so fast that he swore he heard the man head crack has he hit the wall. Turning to the other guard Naruto grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall and snarled at the man.

Where are the slave's. Naruto snarled as he increased to force of his grip, as the fearfully raised his hand and point down a hallway.

"Down there." The guard all but gurgled as he pointed down a hallway. "End of the hall, down a flight of stairs and you'll find them." Naruto smirked before snapping the man neck.

He took a deep breath before shouting **"IT'S TIME TO RAISE A LITTLE HELL."**

**Few minutes before- Underground Slave Cells**

Down in the cells the slaves sat quietly agonizing over their predicament. All of them looked over in fear as there was a creaking sound coming from the cell gate as it suddenly swung open. They all gulped as they watched the trembling form of a shackled red haired girl enter with a shove from the guards.

"Hey Erza you're okay!" One of the children in the cell exclaimed in worry.

"Idiot! Look at her! How can you say she's okay?" An older boy shouted, pointing at Erza as she trembled on her spot.

"What about Jellal? He said he was going to get past those guys to save you..." Another young boy asked before a hand squeezed his shoulder to stop him.

They all looked over to see an old man stopping the young boy from speaking. "Just let her sit quietly, poor girl must have suffered a lot in the punishment chamber." He told them sternly and softly as Erza didn't respond to any of them, just kept slowly walking forward.

"But what about Jellal...?" The old man shook his head to silence him but he kept on speaking, "I bet he got caught and taken in her place. Those bastards!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" One of the crying children yelled.

"What's with all the racket in here you brats, keep it down you?" One of the cultists voice boomed as he and another guard began to storm the cell.

"Calm down Shou!" A boy pleaded as he tried to comfort the child.

"It's okay Shou, Gramps is here." The old man said trying to help as well.

"You better stay quiet or else ill-" Before the guard could finish his sentence a loud explosion and screams were heard from above them which drew everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" the guard shouted as he sprinted away from the cell and head up the stairs.

All the slaves were pressed against the bars of their cells, curious and eager at what was happening up there. The explosion that they had heard was very loud, which could only mean that a lot of damage was done. After a few minutes they began to hear the guards shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AHHHHHHH"

"STAY AWAY GGAHHHHHHHH"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WIT GAHHHH"

After hearing the screams coming from the guards, everyone began to panic. Was a monster attacking them? Were they going to be next?

They were all taken out of thought when everything went silent and a pair of footsteps could be heard making its way down the steps. No one was prepared for what they saw. Coming down the steps was a blonde boy who looked a little older then Erza and Jellal. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body from what they saw but apart from that he was relatively fine.

Old man Rob came to the front of his cell and asked "w-who are you?

Just call me Ryukage, for now let you get you guys out of here. Naruto said using his all fairy tail nickname as he approach the cell and placed his hand on the lock as a black fire engulfed his hand and melted the lock shocking everyone in the cell. Looking up at everyone Naruto saw the shocked looks on all their faces as a young Red haired girl spoke up.

"Y-You're a mage?" she stuttered out to which Naruto nodded.

"That I am" he replied. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Erza," she replied softly.

"It's nice to meet you Erza." he said softly. "Don't worry I'll have you and every one else out of here by the end of the night I promise, you'll never have to deal with this place every again." Saying this everyone from child to elderly had a look hope cross their face. Before Naruto went around to the other cells doing the same thing to each lock. As they began to pour out of their cells little Erza Scarlet spoke up.

"Why are you saving us? Why do you want to save us?"

Everyone was silent. They too wanted to know why this young lad was risking his life to save them. He didn't need to. He didn't even know any of them. But yet here he was.

Looking at Erza with a smile on his face he said. "Because everyone deserves freedom. I'm going to fight in order to free you all. That's a promise. And I never break my promises. His smile however turned to a frown when he noticed her right eye.

_"Those bastards how dare they hurt a little girl, they'll pay with there life's."_ He thought as his anger rose again

His words caused Erza's eye to widen as she remembered what Jellal had told her. "We have to fight..." She repeated the words to herself. She gained a determined glint in her lone-eye as she picked up one of the dropped weapons lying on the floor.

"We have to fight! Stand up for freedom!" Inspired by her words the rest of the slaves stood up and armed themselves with what they could find.

Naruto smiled at their determination and gave a smile and a nod.

"Follow me! And stay close those goons could pop out any where!" He shouted, running to and up the stairs he'd come down from. After arriving outside from the cells, Naruto and the slaves came face to face with an army of cultists hell-bent on crushing Naruto and the revolt.

"You think you can rebel? Put them all down!" The head of the cultists' army shouted to his men.

Both sides charged at each other with battle-cries as they began clashing swords in a massive clash with the slaves fighting tooth and nail for their freedom.

"You won't take advantage of us! Kill them all! Kill all the slaves!" The cultists shouted.

"Bring in the mage's to take out that blond haired punk," Naruto heard which caused him to grit his teeth.

**"Iron Thorn" ****Naruto shouted as magic circle appeared all around the cult before hundreds of irons thorn's began shooting out killing who every they touched. He smirk at what he did t**hinking it was over he started to make his way back to the slaves before he noticed one other mage that had been hiding in the shadows shoot of a powerful blast in the direction on Erza.

_"Shit Rob,"_ Naruto thought. He saw the Rob jump in front, meaning to take the blast.

_"He can't"_ Naruto thought. _"That blast will kill him."_ Naruto quickly appeared in front of the two in a flash of light. With out any think he said "Fairy Sphere." Right then a giant golden barrier with the mark of fairy tail formed around Rob and Erza, while shocking rob at what he was seeing.

After a minute the smoke began to clear and Erza looked on fearfully but a look of confusion hit her face along with everyone else. Rob was standing there and looked relatively unharmed and shocked.

**_Inside the sphere_**

_"Why did Grandpa Rob not get hurt?"_ she thought before seeing something golden that looked like it was protecting them. _"What is this?"_ She thought.

"This is Fairy Sphere." He said shocked. How does he know it only the two people know this type of magic. He thought trying to figure out just who this boy was.

"Grampa rob what is this." Erza asked looking at the dome that was around them.

"It's a spell that only to people in the whole world know the first being master Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail and her boyfriend Naruto Namikaze the one's who originally made the spell, but the thing that has me concerned is that Mavis is dead and Naruto vanished with out a trace after her death. Rod said worried that the first master's boyfriend had been caught and force to tell them every thing about Fairy Tail by a Dark Guild.

**Outside the sphere**

"Human like you make me sick." Naruto growled as his magic started to rise to untold level everything around them seem to just float of the ground water could be heard crashing against the rock's outside as a golden magic circle appeared in front of him. "Fairy Dust." Naruto said quietly as dust shoot out of the circle a flew towards the cult, only for them to laugh at what Naruto was doing.

"Now feel the wrath of Fairy Tail, Fairy Partical Bomb." Naruto shouted as all the speck's of dust started to blow up like small bombs killing the man and destroying the front gate, while shocking rob even further.

Once the explosion was done Naruto turned around and released the Fairy Sphere as rob spoke up. "Boy who taught you those two magic spell's."

"Why would anyone need to teach them to me when I was the one to create them." Naruto exclaimed as rob started to put things together.

"Naruto." Rod said shocked that standing right in front of him was none other than Naruto Namikaze the unofficial second master of fairy Tail and one of the creator of all Fairy Tail Fairy magic.

Cliffhanger

ok that was part 1 of 2 of the heaven of tower rescue next chapter Naruto will be getting every one out of there I'm going to make a change to it, not saying what though gotta wait and see. And as I said in chapter one I'm going to be changing a lot of the cannon and some time's adding in my own arc's. Just so you know yes rob and Naruto know each other Makarov and Porlyusica knows his as well. Now if you would like to see any girls with Naruto just let me know and I will see if I can add them in, now I was thing of making Wendy the say age as Lucy so she could be with Naruto what do you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

last time on Dragon of Infinite

**inside the sphere**

"This is Fairy Sphere." He said shocked. How does he know it only the two people know this type of magic. He thought trying to figure out just who this boy was.

"Grampa rob what is this." Erza asked looking at the dome that was around them.

"It's a spell that only to people in the whole world know the first being master Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail and her boyfriend Naruto Namikaze the one's who originally made the spell, but the thing that has me concerned is that Mavis is dead and Naruto vanished with out a trace after her death. Rod said worried that the first master's boyfriend had been caught and force to tell them every thing about Fairy Tail by a Dark Guild.

**Outside the sphere**

"Human's like you make me sick." Naruto growled as his magic started to rise to untold level everything around them seem to just float of the ground water could be heard crashing against the rock's outside as a golden magic circle appeared in front of him. "Fairy Dust." Naruto said quietly as dust shoot out of the circle a flew towards the cult, only for them to laugh at what Naruto was doing.

"Now feel the wrath of Fairy Tail, Fairy Partical Bomb." Naruto shouted as all the speck's of dust started to blow up like small bombs killing the man and destroying the front gate, while shocking rob even further.

Once the explosion was done Naruto turned around and released the Fairy Sphere as rob spoke up. "Boy who taught you those two magic spell's."

"Why would anyone need to teach them to me when I was the one to create them." Naruto exclaimed as rob started to put things together.

"Naruto." Rod said shocked that standing right in front of him was none other than Naruto Namikaze the unofficial second master of fairy Tail and one of the creator of all Fairy Tail Fairy magic.

Now on with the next chapter

"So you finally figured it out huh Rob." Naruto said with a chuckle before holding his hand out in a stopping motion before Rob could speak. "We'll talk later Rob right now I need to get you and everyone out of here." When Naruto was done talking he turned around to keep fighting the rest of the cultists until a magic force suddenly erupted gaining everyone attention.

Naruto looked over and was surprised when he saw Erza with her hands raised in the air and an angry expression on her face knowing it was from the thought of losing Rob as a large magic seal lit up beneath her. All the weapons around her began to lift in to the air and shot forward towards the cultists.

"Well that was certainly surprising." Naruto said as a grin began to form on his face seeing a girl her age have so much magic was rare thing to find.

The cultists were now on there heels as tools from around the area were sent flying at them, give the slaves time to overwhelm them and drive them back to the main gate that had been almost completely destroyed seeing as it looked like Swiss cheese.

"Might as well take the front door while we're at it." Naruto said grinning he never did get tied of causing destruction it's what made doing his job fun that and it pissed off the council since there couldn't do anything to him or Fairy Tail.

"Everyone stand back" he said and every one nodded and did so.

He got in his stance took a deep breath and shouted **"Infinite Dragon Roar!" **And with that a large beam of blue fire shot forward and decimated the large door in front of them leaving a wide hole in the wall. Turn around Naruto's face had a look amusement on it when he saw the look on everyone's faces, while a little chuckle escaped his lips from seeing Rob shaking his head at what he did.

"That's Naruto alright, causes untold amount of destruction where ever he goes." Rob just shook his head at Naruto getting a chuckle out of said man.

All right lets get go-. What ever Naruto was about to say just died in his throat when he did see Erza among the group. "Where did Erza go?" Naruto almost growled seeing that Erza wasn't there.

_"_She went to find Jellal." Rob answered, sitting on a bench, his sore bones needing to rest.

"Erza shouldn't have gone on her own, there's no telling if there any more of them around." A small girl stated with a frown.

"You guys go ahead and take off. I'll find Erza and catch up. Follow the path and it will lead you to a bunch of ships." They all nodded and headed off while Naruto began to sniff the area until he found Erza's scent. He ran as far as he could but using to of Fairy Tail strongest spell back to back took a lot out of him.

**With Ophis**

"Thank you returning the children Lady Ophis." A Rune Knight said as all the kids started thanking her for her help while telling her to say thanking to her friend as well for what he did for them. You see while Naruto was busy trying to free the slaves from the tower Ophis had taken the kids to a place called Akane resort where she had called the Rune Knight's and told them she had found a bunch of kids being sold as slaves to a Dark Guild of sorts.

"Don't mention it I was happy to help." Ophis said as the Knight's took the kids so they could get home to their parents but a young girl had decided to stay shocking Ophis why the girl didn't go with the Knight's. "Aren't you going to go with them so you can see your mom and dad again." Ophis asked the young girl only see her shake her head.

"I'm an orphan." The girl said sadly as she looked at Ophis, who looked at the girl with sadness it had always broke her heart to see an orphan with no place to go, before a grin broke out on her face as she got on her knees to look the girl in the eyes.

"Naruto wouldn't mind having her around." She thought. "What's your name sweetheart." Ophis asked in a motherly tone.

"Angel my name's Angel." The now known as Angel replied getting a smile from Ophis.

"Well then Angel how would you like to be my daughter then." Ophis said.

Angel was shocked that the woman in front of her what to be her mother, it wasn't long before tears swelled up in the young girls eyes as she asked "really you want me to be your daughter."

"Yes." She replied only for the girl to tackle her to the ground while crying mommy. "Shhh it's ok sweetie you won't be alone anymore." Hugging the girl close to her Ophis got up on her feet and made her way to the beach to wait for Naruto.

**Back at the tower of heaven**

Once Erza had arrived at Jellal's location she'd freed him from his restraints, but she had then noticed that something was off. He started spouting nonsense about how true freedom was right here and he wasn't leaving. He then used some strange magic to kill some cultists that had been beaten and were barely clinging to life. She had pleaded with him to run away with her and explained how all of their friends were waiting for him, but then he started ranted about Zeref and completing the tower.

Erza thought he was acting strange because he was tortured and declared that they were leaving. That was when Jellal turned on her. He lifted his hand and released a blast of magic sending her crashing through a wall before she landed skidding along the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach groaning to look at her friend who'd gone mad.

"I don't need you anymore. As a reward for getting rid of those nuisances I won't kill you. You can go and find your fleeting 'freedom'." He sneered at her, a look that didn't suit an a kid his age.

"Jellal," she gasped out, feebly grasping at her throat. "Please don't do this."

Before anything else could happen Jellal was sent flying into the wall behind him from being hit by some kind of invisible force as Erza fell to the ground while a voice spoke out. Don't you dare touch her. Both Jellal and Erza looked over to see Naruto standing in the doorway glaring at the blue haired boy in front of him with his right hand extended.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Jellal demanded.

"That is none of your business boy." Naruto sneered darkly as he looked at Erza's so called friend. **Pull**. Naruto shout as force grabbed Erza and brought her over to Naruto, pick up Erza he turn to make his way back to the group only for Erza to speak up.

"Wait what about Jellal, we can't leave him." Erza shouted as Naruto walked down the hallway with Erza in his arms.

"Sorry Erza but that boy is no longer the Jellal that you once knew, his mind is clouded with darkness." Naruto said as the whole tower started to come down. "Shit **Kamui**." Naruto said as both him and Erza disappeared in a vortex.

**With Rob**

"Where are they the tower's coming down very fast." A cat like girl asked hoping her friend was ok.

"Please bring sis back save." Shou said sitting next to Rob.

"Don't worry kids, Naruto will bring Erza back safe and sound." Rob said a goofy grin and as if on cue Naruto appeared in a vortex on the boat with a passed Erza in his arms, setting her down Naruto went and sat by Rob as the four kids that were in the boat went over to Erza.

"So Rob how you holding up." Naruto asked looking at his old teammate who just chuckled.

"Tried these old bones aren't like they use to be." Rob chuckled before looking at his friend.

"Where did you run off too, and why do you still look so young." Rob questioned as Naruto frowned.

"To answer your first question I left Fairy Tail because I failed to Protect Mavis-chan all those years ago." Naruto replied as images of a certain pale blonde and green eyed girl flashed through his mind. He chuckled a little at seeing what is friends face would be like when he heard the next part seeing that only Mavis and Porlyusica knew what he truly was. "As your the reason why I look so young, I'm immortal my dear friend." Naruto said as Rob went wide eyed as his mouth hit the bottom of the boat, the kids weren't even paying attention as they looked over Erza to make sure she was safe.

"I-i-immortal." Rod shouted shocked etched on his face.

"Yep." Naruto said as he looked over at Erza before his eye's fell on the eye patch covering her right eye or at least where her right eye should have been.

"Hey Rob. What happened to Erza's eye?" Naruto saw the sad looks on every ones faces as the as they looked down at Erza's sleeping form.

"About a week ago the kids tried to escape. They got caught but decided to only punish Erza. They tortured her and cut her right eye out."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. _"How dare they do that to her,"_ he thought. _"She's an 11 year old girl."_

"I tried to use my magic to give her my eye but the age gap between us is too great for the magic to work."

"Now knowing you, you'd take her to Fairy Tail to see Porlyusica and see if she could replace it." Naruto said as Rob nodded his head before speaking.

"Yes! I would seeing as how she wants to join Fairy Tail as well and knowing that see can use magic will make easier for her to do." Rob exclaimed.

"I can do you her one better." Naruto said with pride as everyone looked at him shocked before Rob spoke up.

"Naruto I don't think giving her your eye would work not with age the difference." Rob said getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"We're not going to use your magic Rob." Naruto said before catching Ophis sent in the air he turned to look behind and sure enough stand on the very beach he said he would meet her back at Ophis stood her eyes glowing in darkness of night while hold a little girls hand, which had thrown him for a loop wondering why there was still a kid there when he said take them to town.

**Five minutes later**

Once the boat had come ashore the kids got out shouting with joy that they were finally free while Rob picked up Erza and carried a little ways from the boat before setting her down to over at Naruto and the two girls. Ophis I thought you took them back to town. Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! But this girl was an orphan so she didn't go with the Rune Knight's when they came to get the kids." Ophis said with smile that made Naruto groan knowing what she was doing.

"Fine! We'll adopt her." Naruto sighed before looking over at the girl holding Ophis's hand. It's not that he didn't like the idea of being the girls father, he just didn't know how to be a father since he never had any kids and the fact that his father died the day he was born.

"We'll leave soon." Naruto said before looking over at Erza. But first I need to replace this girl eye. He walking over to Erza before sitting down next to her and place two fingers over Erza's right eye after genitally taking off the eye patch and then place two fingers on his right eye as a magic circle appeared underneath the two of them.

"Life-make: Dragon Eye Creation." Naruto whispered as the circle started to glow a bright white for a few seconds before fading. "I hope you like the gift Erza-chan." Naruto thought as he got up and looked down at Erza with a smile. "See you Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet." Naruto said in a whisper before turned walked over to Rob and the kids with a smile as he walked over to them he bought his hand up to his eye and could feel the regeneration process begin. "It should take three day for the eye to reform." Naruto thought as he sighed the only down side to that spell was in order to create the eye so the person could see again was to destroy your eye and then transfer the magic of the eye to the other person.

"Her eyesight is now back to a hundred percent, but just to be sure when you get to Fairy Tail take her Porlyusica and have to do a once over with that eye."

Rob nodded and gave his thanks to Naruto again. "Are you going to say goodbye to Erza?" to which Naruto shook his head.

"Let her sleep. It's been a long day. Just tell her that I will see her again one day in Fairy Tail," to which Rob nodded. Naruto turned and began to walk away with Ophis and Angel following, once he the first step on the path away from the beach he couldn't go any further as he heard rapid footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned around to see Erza was awake and running towards him and crash right into him wrapping her arms around him.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone," she cried.

"You're not going to be alone Erza. You still have Rob and your friends right." he asked to which she nodded into his chest. "Beside Rob's going to take you to Fairy Tail." Naruto said making her look up at him with one brown eye and one golden Dragon eye. "Fairy Tail is my family Erza you are my family now as well, I will always look out for you so go and join Fairy Tail become a Strong mage."

"B-But you won't be there," she said.

"Not at first but that's because I have things I need to do before I head back. And when I come back we'll see each other almost every day."

"Why did you give me your eye? Why would you do such a thing?"

Naruto stared at her and let a smile cross his face. "Because that's what members of Fairy Tail do they look out for each other, and since you'll be a member soon, I have to look out for you to don't I. Erza quickly hugged him again and let out a few sobs before Naruto spoke up again.

"I promise you'll see me again. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto hugged Erza before he quickly broke the embrace and gave her one last smile.

"I'll see you again Erza. Become strong and use your power to protect those you care about," Naruto said as he slowly turned around and began to walk away again with Ophis and Angel following.

As Erza watched him walk away she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and saw Rob standing there with with the other all of them having smile's on their faces.

"Do you really think I'll see him again" Erza asked to which Rob simply smiled back at her.

"He promised you that you would didn't he."

"All you have to do is believe in him. Now I think it's time we made that dream of yours a reality," Rob said. "Let's get you to Fairy Tail."

Erza smiled before the six of them began to walk away from the beach. "I'll see you again one day Naruto. I'll be strong just like you."

And done. Yes I had Erza's friends make it out with her seeing as I have a plan in store for them and I might be adding Millianna to the harem not sure since it still up in the air but more likely she'll be adding now the next few chapters will be original arc's of my making. Now some might asked me why did I have Ophis say she was going to adopt Angel when I have her in the harem, I'll put it like this because Yukino will be adopted by them as well. Now both girls will go through a ritual that will actual make them blood related and since they'll have dragons blood in their veins they'll have the strong erg (I thinks that how it spelled) to mate with a strong alpha male which is in terms of power Naruto. i will be adding Hisui E. Fiore

There will be a poll on profile for other girls to be added for naruto's harem if it's not there then here are the girls for the poll pick ten and send me a PM on who u pick. in the poll it it have Mirajane it is her Edolas counterpart

Wendy x Ultear Milkovich x Meredy x Flare Corona x Sherry Blendy x Millianna x Aquarius x Lyra x Edolas Mirajane x Sorano Aguria (Yukino's older sister.)

Coco (Earth Land) x ChicoCHammitt x Lulu Minerva Orlando x Edolas Wendy x Edolas Levy

Challenges 1 of 2

Fairy Tail x Naruto challenge

Naruto after having defeated pain gets sucked up by Anima and is sent to earth land (before the start of the cannon) where he wake up to a dragon (Blaze the Dragon God) staring at him while demanding how such a young child appeared before him (Naruto was reduced to the age of six) after explain what happened the dragon took upon it self to raise Naruto and teach him his Dragon God Slayer Magic. After years of training Naruto wakes up one day to find the dragon gone and himself on a beach (Naruto must be sixteen by this point). But Naruto must meet and fallen in love with Layla Heartfilia at sixteen with Naruto being the father of Lucy instead. From there you may do what you like but the three must be members fairy tail.

Good Laxus since Naruto took it upon him self to help raise Laxus when he was a kid

Harem Layla x Lisanna x Mirajane x Levy x Juvia x Female Kyuubi x Aries x Virgo x Cana x Hisui E. Fiore

no girls for the Naruto universe beside female Kyuubi

Natsu x Lucy

Naruto must be immortal the same goes for all the girls in his harem

Naruto's magic Dragon God Slayer Magic, Wind Magic, Demon Slayer Magic (which was taught to him by Kyuubi), teleportation magic (his father Hiraishin jutsu)

Naruto doesn't let his power get to his head like other would, which mean he only use's his full strength when his loved one's are in danger

He must be a little perverted (I mean come on you go on a trip with Ero-sennin for two and half years your gonna be a little perverted by the time you come back)

challenge 2 of 2

Naruto had been born in fiore as Mirajane's twin brother with the ability to use daemon soul take over, they had joined fairy tail when they where thirteen. Two years after that Naruto takes a mission request that brings him to the elemental nations to help the villages in a war against a man called Madara who wish to cast a jutsu call infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon. (the war had lasted five years so when he would get back it would be the start of the cannon) but when he gets back he finds out that his younger sister lisanna had died during his five years away while also finding out that he had a daughter by the name of Hikari Strauss (Mirajane Strauss is her mother so there is incest)

harem

Mirajane

juvia

levy

Narumi (jinchuriki of the nine tails)

aries

virgo

Hisui E. Fiore

you can add other girls to the harem beside those from Naruto universe with Narumi being the exception to that

Naruto must be smart, perverted, loves to play around with is enemy before finishing them off, must have four kinds of magic daemon soul take over, wind magic, sun dragon magic, and the ability to summon celestial spirits

sorry if it doesnt have to much info

pm me if you wish to take it


	4. Chapter 4

I got review asking from the chapter's to be long and they will once the actual cannon starts now someone want's me to add in Meredy to the harem and right now she up in the air until she make's her first appearance in the story. I forgot to explain one thing about Naruto. While Naruto's power is unlimited since he's a dragon god he doesn't always use it so he sealed all of his power leaving only five to ten percent of it unsealed, only because he prefers to fight on some what equal ground with his opponent unless they threaten someone close to him then he'll use more then five or ten percent. So if he use a lot of power he will be kind of slow, but not for long. Ophis is apart of the harem I just forgot to put her in the yes list, she is also the alpha so girls that want to be with Naruto must go through her first.

Naruto x Mirajane x Levy x Cana x Juvia x Yukino x Angel x Aries x Virgo x Chelia x Ur x Erza x Mavis x Ophis

Chapter 4

It's been about three years since Naruto had stopped the cult from trying to bring back Zeref and rescued a group of slaves as well as a man by the name of Rob who had been an old friend of his. While he had done that Ophis had taken the group that was save on the beach to Akane Resort but not before taking it upon herself to adopt a little girl by the name of Angel. Now while he didn't show it, he did have a soft spot for the girl that his mate had brought into their little family.

"Hey dad where are we going." A fourteen year old girl with chin length white hair and indigo eyes asked looking at her father.

"Well Angel since your mother's off doing what ever, me and you are heading to Clover Town to meet up with an old friend that just so happens to be there for a guild master conference." Naruto said looking at his daughter while remembering just how she became his daughter.

**Flashback three year's ago**

**A hotel room at Akane Resort**

"So Ophis you mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to tell this girl that you would adopted her." Naruto said in a whisper as to not wake the sleeping girl in the bed across from him.

"I'm sorry Naruto it's just I thought that it would be a good idea. I've always been alone until you came into your power and ascended to the rank of dragon god during your battle with Madara and with that happening I was never alone because I had you by my side." Ophis said looking over at Angel with a smile.

"But over the years I had felt like something was missing, my heart left empty even though you had been there for me every day, but today when this girl told me she was an orphan my heart told me to adopt her to make her apart of our family." Ophis said as Naruto smiled at her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ophis you know I love you, but next time need to come to me if somethings wrong I don't like seeing you sad." Naruto with kind smile. "I haven't said anything but I notice something was wrong with you when we first came back here a few month's before we met Mavis-chan when every we had passed a family you'd look sad. I wanted to approach you about it but I didn't want to make it worse, so I had decided to wait until you wanted to speak to me about it."

"Naruto." She said in a whisper as Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"If this is what you want then first thing tomorrow we'll go there and ask her to put angel through the ritual so she can truly be are daughter." Naruto said as he heard Ophis start to cry.

"Do you really mean it Naruto, are you really going to let her stay with us." Ophis asked looking up at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Yes! If it make's my beautiful mate happy then yes."

"Thank you Naru-kun." Ophis as she cried tears of joy at finally being able to have a child to call her own even if she never did give birth to the girl she would love her just like any mother should love their child.

They had no idea that the whole time they were taking that the little girl had been awake listening to the conversation that they were having. "I have a family." The girl thought as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks at the thought of being part of a family.

**The Next Day**

"Why do I smell food." Angel thought as her eye's fluttered open before sitting up to take in her surroundings only for someone's voice to startling her.

"I see that your finally wake Angel-chan." The voice said startling her and making her jump in the direction of the voice only to see that it was Ophis who called her name.

"Ophis-san." Angel said looking at the woman in front of her. Giving Angel a smile she walked over to the bed and laid out a blue kimono with white trim and what looked like to be images feathers at the bottom of it.

"We have big day today Angel-chan." Ophis said with a smile as she sat down on the bed while getting a confused look from Angel.

"What do you mean Ophis-san." Angel said only to be flicked in the nose by said woman. "Hey that wasn't nice." Angel pouted getting getting a chuckle out of Ophis. "What's so funny and why did you flick me in the nose." Angel said with glare that made her chuckle even more.

(chuckle)

"Sorry it's just you looked so cute when you pout." Ophis said getting her chuckling under control. "Now as to why I flicked you in the nose is because there no need to call me by my first name." Ophis said as Angel tilted her head in confusion.

"Why is that not your name." Angel said in confusion.

"While it is my name you don't need to call me by it Angel, mother or mom will do just fine." Ophis said as Angel's eye lite up like fireworks on the 4th of July before tackling Ophis while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey it's ok Angel-chan you won't be alone any more, you have a family now." Ophis said hugging the crying eleven year old girl.

"Hey Ophis-chan is Angel up yet." A voice from the kitchen asked.

"Yes! Just give us a few minutes Naruto-kun." Ophis replied before sitting up while holding onto Angel.

"Ok Angel lets get in the bath and then we'll go have breakfast." Ophis said as she stood up and carried Angel to the bathroom.

**Kitchen thirty minutes later**

"There you two are." Naruto said as he looked up to see Ophis and Angel entering the kitchen with wet hair showing that the two must have taken a bath before wanting to eat.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to scrub Angel from head to toe." Hearing that Angel stuck her tongue out at her adoptive mother get a chuckle from Naruto, which had earned him a glare from Ophis.

"Don't encourage her Naruto." She said.

"Oh... come on Ophis-chan." Cue evil glare. "(gulp) ok, ok." Naruto said as Ophis's glare turned into a smile.

"Good boy." She said sitting down in one of the free chairs with Angel sitting next to her with a smile.

"Now eat up Angel, like I said in the bedroom we have a big day today."

"What do you mean." Angel asked before picking up a strip of bacon.

"What she mean's Angel is that we are go to see a friend that will actually be able to make you, our full bloodied daughter." Naruto said looking at the girl who just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I always thought that you just need to sign some paper if you wanted to adopt someone." Angel said confused as to why he said full bloodied daughter.

"Well we still need to fill out the paper's to officially adopt you, me and Ophis had a talk last night and that it would be better to go through a blood adoption ritual officially making you are daughter not just through the legal system but also through blood." Naruto exclaimed.

**Flashback end**

'Chuckle'

"What's so funny father." Angel asked with a little glare, causing Naruto to smile and ruffle Angel's hair which in turn earned a small pout from the girl.

"Don't do that." Angel said shoving her father hand away. "You now I don't like it when you do that father." Angel said with a pout as she tried to fix her hair.

"Sorry Angel-chan I can't help it." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "Now as to what I was chuckling about earlier I was just remember what happened the day after your mother said we where going to adopt you." Naruto said with a little chuckle.

"What so funny about that I was scared half to death when I found out that you and mom were dragons." Angel huffed as a frown appeared on her face she never did like that memory one bit, it made her feel as if she betrayed her birth parents. But then a smile knowing if Naruto and Ophis never came to that beach she would be in that tower working as a slave and she would never get the chance to be apart of a their family.

**Flashback same as the first only a few hours later**

"Your dragon's." An eleven year old Angel shouted looking up at them with a frightened look.

"Yes." they both said.

"I don't understand. If you are dragons then why do look human." Angel asked still a little frightened by them.

"You see we are some of the few dragons born that can take on the form of a human or at least Ophis-chan is." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "Now as for me I was born pure human just like you Angel but I was born with a special power called Kami Ryu bloodline trait a trait that only those apart of my family can have I was able to be want I am today, I'll leave out the boring details." Naruto said holding up a glass ball with red scale with blue swirls and a purple scale inside that seemed to floating with some kind of red liquid dripping from them.

"Now it's up to you Angel to chose. You can become a dragon hybrid which is half human and half dragon or you can stay a human. It doesn't matter to us which we'll still treat you like our very own daughter. Ophis said with a caring smile. If you do chose to become a hybrid than Naruto will implant a special Lacrima into you." Ophis said pointing over at the glass ball that was in his hands.

"This is what's known as a Kami Ryu Lacrima a special kind of Lacrima that will allow you to not only become our daughter but also give you a set of dragon magic that would best suit you, as well as all the benefits of a dragon, but as Ophis said it's up to us Angel take as much time as you want there's no need to hurry." Naruto said showing her Lacrima not knowing the choice that she would make change the whole future for not only her but those around her.

Sorry if the chapter doesn't make any sense it was just meant to be a little look back into the power that Angel now has since it will be appearing in the next chapter, it would have been this chapter but I didn't won't any one asking how she got her abilities so that's where this one comes into play. Now in the next chapter master Makarov makes his first appearance in the story as well as Naruto and his family going to Fairy Tail.

And one other thing I would like to ask that all those that read this if you can maybe come up with some attack's that Naruto, Ophis, and Angel can do. It can be any kind of attack ranging for close-range to long-range, enchantments, healing spells and etc it would be a big help, all I need is the name in Japaneses and English as well as it's effects, strengths, and weakness since ever attack as some kind of weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present day

"You may have been scared Angel, but look at you now you have loving mother and father along with the blood of the strongest creatures flowing through your veins." Naruto said looking at her with a smile.

"You know that your an idiot sometimes right." She told him as she shook her head as the smile on his face threaten to split his face apart, he may have be an idiot at time but she was still proud to call him father either way.

"So I'm told. Here we are Angel! Clover Town home of the annual guild masters conference." Naruto exclaimed as they stopped at the entrance to the town, Naruto had a small smirk on his face thinking how Makarov would act to seeing him after so long.

"Dad how do you know that the guild master conference is here." Angel asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out Angel, after all this has been the location for the conference's for sometime now and it's not hard to find Makarov he smells to much like beer." Naruto said not even turning to face his daughter.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing." Angel asked wondering with having an alcoholic as a guild master was a good thing.

"Well it depends on how you look at Angel." Naruto said stopping in the middle of the road to turn and look at the girl. "You see Fairy Tail is know to cause a lot of destruction when ever a member or a team is on a mission, so Makarov tends to drink a lot when ever something happens to a town that was caused by a Fairy Tail mage, and it's something that he pick up from the second master before he left." Naruto said shocking Angel that Fairy Tail would be so destructive when on a mission.

"But if Fairy Tail causes so much damage than how can they still be up and running." Angel asked only to get a smile from her father before he turned around and started walking again while answering her question.

"Angel the reason their still up and running is because of me, you see the Magic Council fears my power and want I could do to them if they so much as try to disband Fairy Tail, besides the Fiore Royal Family hold's me in high regards." A small smirk appeared on his face when he heard Angel gasp after he mentioned the Royal Family of Fiore.

"Why does the Royal Family hold you in high regards." Angel asked with a shocked tone.

"Sorry Angel, I swore an oath that I would never tell any one about what happened." Naruto said with a small smile before shaking his head of all thought's of the past. _"Now's not the time to think about the past Naruto."_ Naruto thought.

'Oh.'

"It's ok Angel not even your mother knows what happened." He hoped saying that would make a little happier seeing that not only didn't tell her but also her mother.

"How come she doesn't know." Angel asked curious as to why her mother didn't know. "Mom's almost always with you." Angel said.

"True but she wasn't with me on that day, she was off on an S-class mission." Naruto said as he turned to walk down a small dirt road.

It was a good five minutes until Angel spoke up again. "Hey dad can I ask you something."

"Sure what's up." He replied.

"Why did mom take off like she did this morning." Curiosity ran through her body as she asked her father.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders as he told her. "To tell you the truth Angel, I have no clue. While normal I would ask her whats going on or where she was going I just thought that it was best to leave it alone and let her deal with what ever was bothering her." He turned his head back for a brief second to give her a little before adding something else. "Beside she did say that she would meet us at Fairy Tail."

"Ok." now while she may have said ok she couldn't help but wounder why her mother would have taken off like that.

**Flashback earlier that morning**

"Morning mom, morning dad." Angel said as she walked into the kitchen of the house that they were renting.

"Morning sweetie." Ophis said as Angel took a seat next her father.

"So Naruto-kun what are we doing today." Ophis asked as she placed a plate of pancakes with a few strip's of bacon in front of Angel who started to eat while still listening to what was begin said.

"Well today happens to be the last day of annual guild master meeting so I was thinking we could heading there and meet up with Makarov and then head to Magnolia with him." Naruto said.

"If's that all, then you can take Angel with you, I have a few things to do." Ophis said. "So I'll meet you at Fairy Tail ok." Ophis said kissing Naruto on the lips and Angel on her forehead before walking out of the kitchen to do what every she planed on doing.

Dad what was that about." A confused Angel asked wondering why her mom just left like that with saying where she was going.

"I have no clue Angel." Naruto said looking at the door Ophis had just left through a few seconds ago.

"Could it have been something important that she may have forgotten." Angel asked only for her father to look at her and speak.

"It seemed like something important, but if it was she would have to me." Naruto shrugging his shoulder's since he had no true clue to what was going on.

**Flashback end**

"Angel, Angel snap out of it." Naruto shouted trying to get his daughter attention.

"Huh... w-what." Angel said finally hearing her father's voice.

"You ok Angel." Naruto asked wondering why she was spaced out.

"Yeah! I'm fine dad." Angel said with a smile.

"You sure Angel, I've been shouting your name for the past ten minutes and the only reason I'm asking is because you usually answer me the first time I say your name." Naruto asked with a worried tone.

"Sorry! I was just thinking back to this morning dad." Hearing that Naruto understood why she didn't answer him the first time, since when ever she does think about something it take a good ten minutes just to get her to answer.

"What did you want."

"I wanted to tell you that we're at the meeting hall." Naruto said point to a building behind him. (the same as the one in the anime)

Angel just looked at the building that her father said was the meeting hall with a large sweatdrop on her forehead as she asked something. "Dad are you sure this is the place."

Naruto chuckled a little from hearing the annoyance in her voice. "Of course I am Angel this is the only place in all of clover town that the major would let them us use." Naruto said with a little chuckle as Angel glared at him.

"Lets just get this over with." Angel said walking towards the meeting hall as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"All right, all right just stay calm, I don't need you going full blown dragon." Naruto said getting an annoyed huff from his daughter as he walked past her and into the meeting hall, it not that she couldn't control herself in that form he just didn't want to deal with the problem's that would come with it, mainly speaking a huge panic.

Inside the Guild Master Meeting Hall

"Hey Macky I here you got some new members." A voice said. The voice belonged to Bob the guild mast of blue Pegasus, bob was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man yes you heard right cross-dressing. He was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, also had on red lipstick and blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.

"Yep there gonna be a couple of cuties when their older." An old man said. This man was none other then Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov Dreyar is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. If was dressed kind of funny he had on a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

"Yeah and I bet the council's going to be getting more complaints about fairy tail destroying things." Another man said holding a plate of food. This man was Goldmine the guild master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine was man of average height, who appeared to be in his late fifties. His face had several wrinkles, with more specifically being present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. However despite the man's age, he kept his hair in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.

Goldmine's outfit was simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of witch's hat, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards, circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck, a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus.

"Let those old wind bag's complain all they want." Makarov said taking a sip out of his mug, which of course was fill with beer. "Beside if what Rob told me was true, then the council won't be able to touch Fairy Tail with out being destroyed in the process as well." Makarov said with serious voice as he slammed his mug on the table.

"What are you talking about Macky." Bob asked looking at the small man.

"Yeah Makarov what could make the council so scared of Fairy Tail, I mean yeah you do have Gildarts and all but that would never stop them and on top of that Fairy Tail is a guild that doesn't go around looking for fights." Goldmine said.

(sigh)

"Your right Goldmine, but there is one person that the council will never go against in fear of being destroyed. Even the Royal Family hold's this man in high regards." Makarov said getting the attention of every one in the meeting hall as Goldmine and Bob gasped in shocked since they only knew of one person that was held in high regards by the Royal Family of Fiore.

(Gasp)

"Makarov/Macky you don't mean." Both Goldmine and Bob said in shock as Makarov nodded his head.

"Yes I do. Makarov said with a small pause. Naruto Namikaze, the Oni Auberon (Demon King of Fairies) or what Mavis called him Ryukage." Makarov said causing everyone to fall down in shock at just the mention of the man. Everyone in the meeting hall knew of him and his legend a man that was said to able to go toe to toe against six wizard saints at the same time and come out as the victor without being exhausted, no one knew why they called him Oni, they understood the Auberon because it was said that he was dating Mavis Vermillion the founder of Fairy Tail before she pasted away, but not Oni, the only ones that knew why only said three words 'he's not human'. All they did know was that it would strike fear into anyone, but to most he was just a legend since no one has seen him in over seventy three years. (they only knew about the Demon King of Fairies title)

"It nice to see you still remember me Makarov." a voice said coming from the front of the meeting hall making not only Makarov but ever single guild master look over to the front door's of the meeting hall and freeze in shock at who was standing in the door way.

"Geez no hello or how are you doing." Naruto said walking further into the meeting hall with Angel right behind him who was wondering why everyone looked so scared of him.

"It's him! Fairy Tail's Oni Auberon." A random guild master shouted out being one of the first one to find his voice.

"Why are they so afraid of father he's not that scary." Angel thought only for a bead of sweat to form on her forehead. "Then again he is scary when it comes to training." Angel subconsciously rubbed her left arm as she felt a phantom pain for just thinking about it.

"My god! Naruto is that really you." Goldmine asked in shocked tone a he finally found his voice as the two stopped in front of table that him, Makarov and Bob were at.

"Who less would I be Goldmine." Naruto asked as he eye's flashed a golden color with slitted pupils.

"_Dear god it really is him."_ The three guild masters thought as they seen his eyes flashed a golden color for a few seconds before returning back to there normal blue.

"Oh my! You still look as handsome as the days back when team Macky was still around." Bob said as he acted like his usual weird self. (I don't feel right typing that I need to take a shower, walks out of room and into the bathroom ten minutes later the shower stops and the door opens, I feel much better alright back to the story)

"_That's a man right."_ Angel thought as she tried to hold down her lunch from what she was seeing.

"You still act-." Naruto said as turned to look at Bob only to stop mid sentence as his eyes started to twitch from seeing what Bob was wearing. "Dear god! Why the hell are you dressing like a woman Bob." Naruto shouted as he tried to keep himself from losing his lunch as well, this was something he wished he could have gone his whole life with out seeing.

"We have been asking our self's that same question for years." Makarov said as Goldmine nodded his head in agreement, before his eye's caught the glimpse of a little girl standing behind Naruto who was mirroring the same look as the blond in front of her.

"She's got to be the same age as little Erza." Makarov thought as he looked at the girl with a curious look he could tell she was mage but that what not what caught his interest it was the fact that her magic power far stronger than a normal for a girl her age." But to have such strong magic at her age is unheard of."

"Hey Naruto." Makarov said gaining the attention of the blonde immortal.

"What is it Makarov." Naruto asked turning his head to the side to look at small man.

"Who's the little girl standing behind you." Makarov asked as he pointed to the Angel who was hiding behind her father.

"Oh that's right!" Naruto said having forgotten that they didn't know he had a daughter. "Come sweetie! It's ok their nice people you don't need afraid." Naruto said looking down at Angel while giving her a nod saying that it was ok.

"This is my daughter Angel." Naruto said causing Makarov to drop his alcohol along with his jaw hitting the table.

"Daughter." Makarov chocked out trying to pick his jaw up off the table.

'Yes.'

"H-h-hello." Angel said shyly making Naruto chuckle at how she would act around other people.

"Dear god I don't think I can take this." Makarov said as he looked at the girl, having gone on a few mission with Naruto when he was younger he had witnessed the destructive power that Naruto had and if this girl was any thing like her father, oh god was Fairy Tail in for a rough trip.

"Hey now don't be like that Makarov she's not that bad." Naruto said knowing full well that it was right out lie.

"Say's the one who destroyed an entire town." Makarov explained he may not have been with Naruto on that mission but he did hear about. "And still to this day I never thought that Mavis would have gotten so pissed off that she would threaten to expel the love she loved so much from the guild."

"Yeah that's probable not one of my greatest moments." Naruto said looking to the ground has he remembered that day it was the first time he got into a fight with Mavis. (flashback won't be until the Tenjou island arc)

"I hate to break up a trip down memory lane but why are you here Naruto." Goldmine asked wondering why he would come here and not head straight to Fairy Tail.

"Just thought it would be fun to scare all the guild master's, as well as it being a good way to tell all of Fiore that the fairies King is back." Naruto said with a chuckle as he look around the room to see that some of them had fainted.

"So what are you going to do now." Makarov asked.

"Just gonna hang here until the conference is over see as it end's today than head back to Fairy Tail with you." Naruto said in lazy manner.

**Later that day**

"So Naruto why did you decide to return, it's been over seventy years since you left Fairy Tail." Makarov asked sitting next to Naruto at the bar of a random tavern seeing as the conference ended earlier than it usual does which meant that he could get back to the guild before something bad would happen which it usual does when he's not there.

"I don't know Makarov, it just left like I had to return like something was going to happen in the comings years that would require my attention." Naruto said all this without even looking at Makarov instead he just looked at Angel who was eating a piece of chocolate cake after having just finished her dinner.

"He's always been like this and he's been right ever single time." Makarov thought as he took a small look over to Naruto who had a smile on his face as he watch the small girl eat her cake with a smile of her own, the site caused a small smile to form on his face. "Maybe he mellowed out some after his daughter came into his life he seems to be more at peace with the thing's around him." Makarov said to himself.

"So how's the guild." Naruto asked as he stopped looking at his daughter so he could look at old friend who just sighed.

"The guild's fine, but ever since you left the council as been trying to get Fairy Tail disbanded because of all the destruction that the members cause when they go on missions. The only reason we are still here is because Yajima is a member of the magic council now." Makarov said before chugging down his beer.

"Well now we can't let that happen now can." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Oh no it's that grin." Makarov said to himself in fear. Makarov knew that grin all to well and it made he gulp in fear every time he would see it. That grin would only show up it some one was a threat to his family and right know the council was a threat to his family and now one messes with another man's family with out paying the price.

"Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you." Makarov asked with fear etched into his voice, he knew Naruto wasn't one to follow the Fairy Tail guild rules or one to show mercy to those that he seen as his enemies.

"Don't worry Macky, I won't confront the council for a few years." Naruto said getting a sigh of relief for the man next to him.

"Thank god! I heard from Rob about what you did to a cult of Zeref follower's three years ago." Makarov exclaimed. "But you have to control yourself Naruto, I not telling you this as fairy tail's guild master, nor a wizard saint, but as your friend let it go do not go down the path of darkness Naruto." Makarov said as looked to the front of the tavern instead of looking at Naruto.

"Don't worry Makarov, I will never go done that path." Naruto said with a smirk as took a sip of his beer before placing the mug back on the bar counter. "Speaking of Rob how is he." Naruto asked looking over at Makarov who just looked down.

"I hate to tell you this Naruto, but passed away last year a side effect from his magic I'm afraid." Makarov said having his eye's glued to the counter that he was sitting on.

"I see! That's sad to hear, he was good a friend and a great mage may the mother of all fairies watch over the soul of yet another fallen fairy." Naruto said sadly but smiled since he was able to see Rob one last time as well as save him so he could pass away in peace instead of rotting in that tower.

"Yes! He was a good friend to everyone in Fairy Tail as well as a good mage, but the one's that took it the hardest was a group of kids that came to Fairy Tail." Hearing this made Naruto happy that the kids that he rescued from the tower made it to Fairy Tail in one piece.

"That's good at least they made it to a safe place." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Yes but three of them left after that, a boy named Shou said that he wanted explore the outside world so he left with a boy called wally who said he was going to find his older brother, while the last was a boy named Simon he said wanted to go and look for his sister but promised that he would be back once he found her, the two that stayed were Millianna and Erza the only girls in that group that Rob brought to Fairy Tail with him." Makarov said with a goofy grin as he noticed that Naruto was smiling before he noticed that there was something missing of rather someone.

"Where's Ophis." Makarov thought since those two were rarely apart.

"Naruto where's Ophis usually you two are stuck together like glue." Makarov asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulder's

"Don't know, Ophis said she had something to take care of so she couldn't come with us, but she did say that she would meet us back at Fairy Tail when she was done." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders since it was true.

"I see." Makarov said wondering what was so important that Naruto couldn't go with her.

"Well seeing as it's getting late we should head to a hotel and get some sleep." Naruto said noticing that Angel was falling sleep in her seat.

"Right we can head back to magnolia tomorrow." Makarov said as he and Naruto paid for their food before heading to the hotel with Angel being carried on Naruto's back.

This chapter was a little tough to write since I was thinking of having Naruto tell Makarov the same thing he told rob but I decided to leave it for later.

The poll on my profile will be ending when soon, which is must likely that it will close when I post chapter 6. which should take me a week at the most to do since I already know how I want it to be, I say one week but it will more than likely be out in two weeks tops.

Before I forget on Mavis's Wikipedia page it said that she had died at a young age, I'll be changing that just a little so she died a few years after Makarov joined and formed his team in Fairy Tail, if you see the word Tenshi it's not Angel while the word mean's Angel in Japaneses it's apart of Angel's nickname or at least one she'll have two nickname's.

I know I said that Angel would show of her dragon abilities in this chapter but I decided against it and wait until she get to fairy tail since I think it would make for a good fight for her and Natsu to fight, I thought it would make for an interesting fight Hybrid Dragon VS Dragon Slayer.

For any who any questions about any stories u can PM me or facebook it mike greene (DemonBlade)


End file.
